


Movie Dates

by Probably_yang



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: M/M, accidentally submitted this too early kappa, i dunno what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_yang/pseuds/Probably_yang
Summary: Tegiri contemplates before his date of sorts with Lanque, and they have a short conversation.





	Movie Dates

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this instead of updating my other fic. oops
> 
> anyways, this uses some headcanons by [toxic-sludge](https://toxic-sludge.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> if ya see typos, pls tell me
> 
> enjoy

Tegiri loathed the whole ‘cleaning up the hive’ process - he was fine with his disorganization and sloppy habits, as he knew where (mostly) everything was even if it didn’t appear that way. He never really had visitors either, especially considering the whole ‘culling trolls for a living’ business he finds himself in. He never found the need to do any sort of cleaning up, unless his clothes were all dirty or he actually had to use his dishes.

All of this really makes one wonder why he’s even bothering to attempt to clean his hive at this moment. The answer to that question is simple, really.

For once, he feels somewhat embarrassed about the disaster that is his living space.

Now, you may be wondering why he’s suddenly feeling embarrassed about that after spending sweeps like this without feeling any amount of shame. And again, the answer to that is also simple.

He didn’t have a matesprit before, and never expected one. And he definitely didn’t expect to find one in the form of Lanque Bombyx.

His matesprit always seemed… Put-together is the term, he thinks. He’s not entirely sure, but his matesprit definitely seems to appear to have his life and everything together. He keeps everything about him, like his hive, neat and aesthetically pleasing.

Which is why Tegiri is questioning his decision to invite him to his hogbeast pen of a hive to watch movies. ‘Netflix and Chill’ is what his.. Friends, kinda he supposes, said. Although he didn’t know why they smirked or giggled when they said that. It’s just movie watching. He doesn’t really understand most of their things though, especially their disinterest in the things he loves (like anime and manga and that whole culture). But hey, that’s not important right now.

Right now, making his hive at least look like someone lived there and knew how to clean was his priority.

He was making… Okay progress. Well, the floor was at least more obvious than it had been. Which also revealed stains. Which would take far, far too long to clean up. He’ll pass it off as ‘aesthetic choices’ or whatever, he guessed.

Oh, so that’s where that figure is. He guesses he’ll be finding a lot of them now--

Why was there knocking. He didn’t recall any meetings. Other than the one with Lanque, of course. Which shouldn’t be happening anytime soon--

Oh. Uh oh. Oh Jeebus. It’s already time. He is not prepared at all. His hive isn’t even somewhat presentable yet. He hasn’t gotten any of the movies or anything ready. Fuck. Why does this always happen. Could he go one day where things didn’t seem okay and then all of the sudden ‘haha get pranked, nothing is going to tactical contingstrat. You fool. You absolute idiot’. It would be much appreciated.

Gog, he isn’t even properly dressed. This is going to be a mess.

Maybe he could pretend to be gone? He’s done it before. Just remain silent --

“Come in!”  
  
Tegiri you absolute buffoon. Why. Why would you do that. You know that everything is in shambles right now. And there you go and make it worse. He really needs to stop doing that to himself.

Oh well, too late now. Might as well attempt to look like you weren’t busy trying to not look like a disaster and failing.

Tegiri impressed himself with how quickly he managed to fix his clothing to a position that was less hectic before Lanque came in. Tegiri flushed, not expecting the outfit his matesprit was in. Lanque always looked stunning, but even more so than usual. Which he didn’t think could even happen. His matesprit always manages to surprise him though, like with how he seemed to accept his odd quirks and messiness, and even likes them since ‘it makes Tegiri, Tegiri’. Made his insides feel like flutterbeasts were going wild in there. Lanque has that effect on people though.

He was brought out of his reverie when his matesprit cleared his throat, the teal blood’s face flushing deeper in embarrassment at his obvious spacing out, the jade blood simply chuckling in amusement and smiling fondly while his matesprit tried to explain that ‘no I wasn’t spacing out what I was just trying to communicate psychically’.

“Well, are we going to the movies?”  
  
Tegiri seemed confused by the question, due to the fact he was pretty sure he specified they would be staying at his hive to watch movies. He wasn’t one for crowds, or people in general. Never has been. Again, the whole ‘culling for a living’ deal doesn’t help that. But, then again, he did have a habit of not mentioning things he meant to mention. Did he forget to specify that it would be at his hive? If he did, this is a bit mortifying. Or did he forget they were going out and spent so much time cleaning his hive for nothing. Either way, he somehow messed up translating what he meant. Not unusual.

“Ah, so staying here then? I thought that was the case.”Lanque shrugged off his coat, setting it down neatly on a nearby desk.”Well, what movie then?  Something silly? I saw this trailer for a movie that tried to sell itself as horror, but honestly it appears to be ****less terrifying than a stuffed lusus.”The jade blood sat down on the loungeplank, seeming unphased by the remaining clutter.”Unless, of course, you’d rather watch something else. I have no doubt it will be enjoyable no matter what.”

Tegiri was quiet the entire time Lanque spoke, face an almost impossible shade of his color. He was a mess of flushed feelings, feeling incredibly glad he managed to get such a matesprit. He simply nodded in response to Lanque’s choice, the other smiling in understanding.”Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, dear?”  
  
“Ah--- Possibly.”Tegiri managed to mumble out, pulling his hat down to try and cover some of his obvious blush,”You just--- Surprise me, sometimes. Especially with how easy you seem to… Accept things, especially the mess I am and the weird quirks I have. I honestly never thought it was possible?? Especially when someone as… Amazing as you, feels the same?? I’m the troll who isn’t supposed to be so lucky, just nasty and good at culling at like nothing else--”His ramble stopped when Lanque put a claw against his lips. Lanque had a stern look on his face, with a frown that didn’t seem characteristic of the jade blood.  
  
“Tegiri. I don’t want you to ever bring yourself down like that, ever again. Especially when it comes to our relationship. I love you for you. Your quirks make you who you are, and my quirks make me who I am. Don’t ever put yourself down for being yourself. Your amazing, especially to me.”  
  
The teal blood seemed shocked by Lanque’s declaration, a happy smile appearing on his face without him even meaning to. All he could say was “Gog, I’m flushed for you.”  
  
“And I’m flushed for you, dear. Now, let’s watch that movie.”Tegiri simply nodded in response, and went to set up the movie while Lanque grabbed some snacks for them.

They spent the rest of the night watching shitty movies and pointing out and laughing at what made them shitty movies, cuddling and sneaking in the occasional kiss.

When day came, they both went to Tegiri’s respiteblock, content with how the night had gone and sleeping soundly with the knowledge that both were deeply flushed for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna talk hiveswap and other stuff? hit me up at my tumblr [probablyyang](https://probablyyang.tumblr.com)


End file.
